


Like Bull Likes Cow

by TheXtremeBass



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXtremeBass/pseuds/TheXtremeBass
Summary: How I imagine Helena pushes Sarah to open up to Cosima. Set after the Final Season





	Like Bull Likes Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Some of you will notice that this used to be part of a "drabble" thread, but I realized that I wanted to extend a new work to be a three-shot, so here is this piece on it's own!
> 
> I own nothing, as usual.
> 
> Gently related to my other bit I'm working on, "A Love Like No Other"

“You like Cosima-sestra”

Sarah jumped, nearly spilling her whiskey as Helena flopped onto the couch next to her, immediately slouching into the plush cushions and chewing enthusiastically on a large hunk of bread she had secreted from somewhere. In the kitchen Alison, Felix, and Cosima were, from the sounds of it, either forging a suite of armor or preparing Christmas Eve dinner; it was hardly worth mentioning that the Hendrix residence was a Winter Wonderland, complete with stockings on the mantel and carols on the stereo.

Sarah had taken her whiskey and found the quietest corner.

“What do you mean, Meathead, of course I like Cosima” Sarah grumbled, wiping at her pants with her thermal sleeve.

“No, not like this. Like bull like cow” Helena grinned and barked, once, high and and sharp.

Sarah froze.

Helena chuckled, eyes alight at Sarah’s discomfiture. “I watch, I see. You go to island for her, you share bed.” Helena lost her gaze momentarily in the tinsel on the tree, still chewing. “Also, Cosima-sestra stare at your butt like starving orphan child stare at chicken in road.”

Sarah drained her glass, shadowed eyes fixated on her boots. Every muscle was tensed to run, and Helena lunged, grabbing Sarah’s forearm in a vice grip.

“She make you soft, sestra. Soft like baby kitten who wants holding.”

Sarah wouldn’t meet Helena’s eyes.

“This you need. You care for her when sick, but you let go when blonde lady return. Do not do this, let her care for you when hurting.”

And with that, Helena let go and rose, joining the rest in the kitchen, leaving Sarah to stare at her boots, the lights from the tree making galaxies in her eyes.


End file.
